Choco Top
by Fanlady
Summary: Pertemuan mereka berawal dari sebuah es krim vanila berlumur saus cokelat. /TauYa./Oneshot./ Untuk #BBBThankUNext.


"Tiga es krim vanilla, dengan saus cokelat di atas." Taufan memesan es krimnya pada sang penjual, yang dengan segera menyiapkan pesanannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai tiga _cone_ es krim dengan lumuran saus cokelat dan juga taburan _sprinkles_ warna-warni berpindah tangan pada Taufan. ia menyerahkan dua di antaranya pada kedua anak kembarnya.

"Ini buat Sophie, dan juga untuk Ryan," ucap Taufan.

"Makasih, papa!" Keduanya berseru riang. Kedua pasang safir mereka berbinar saat menerima es krim dari sang ayah.

Taufan tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap gemas rambut keduanya. "Oke. Sekarang kita pulang, ya? Kasihan mama kelamaan menunggu di rumah," katanya.

"Um!" Kedua anak kembar itu hanya mengangguk, sibuk menjilati es krim mereka yang dengan cepat meleleh dalam teriknya cahaya siang.

"Papa, papa."

"Ya?" Taufan baru saja mendudukkan diri di balik kursi kemudi, bersiap menjalankan mobil untuk pulang. Ia menoleh pada putri kecilnya yang baru saja memanggil.

"Gimana papa bisa ketemu sama mama?" tanya Sophie.

Taufan sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Hm, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, sayang?"

"Tadi di sekolah bu guru minta kita cerita soal papa sama mama. Gimana papa sama mama bisa ketemu. Tapi kita nggak tau. Iya, 'kan, Ryan?"

Adik kembar Sophie, Ryan, hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia baru saja menghabiskan es krimnya dan kini tengah mengelap mulutnya yang berlepotan dengan lengan baju.

"Jadi kalian mau tahu cerita gimana papa ketemu sama mama?"

"Iya! Mau, mau!" Sophie dan Ryan menjawab serentak.

"Hm, papa kasih tahu nggak, yaa ..." Taufan melirik keduanya seraya mengulum senyum samar.

"Ayo, dong, papaa. Ceritaiin!" rengek keduanya.

Taufan tertawa kecil. "Oke, oke. Akan papa ceritakan. Pasang kuping baik-baik, ya ..." Taufan mulai menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan rendah menyusuri jalan pulang.

"Cerita papa dan mama bermula dari es krim, seperti yang baru saja kalian makan," tutur Taufan. ia melirik sedikit ke jok belakang di mana kedua buah hatinya tengah mendengarkan dengan mata berbinar. "Es krim vanilla berlapis saus cokelatlah yang mengawali cerita kami berdua ..."

.

.

.

" **Choco Top** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warning(s) : AU, Taufan x Yaya, karyawan _fast_ _food_ resto!Yaya, mahasiswa!Taufan.

.

 **#BBBThankUNext** for **Leen**. Thank you for inspiring me to write this fic xD

.

.

.

Udara sejuk pendingin ruangan langsung menyambut Taufan begitu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung restoran cepat saji. Ia sengaja berlama-lama berdiri untuk menikmati kesejukan yang sangat bertolak-belakang dengan teriknya cuaca di luar, sampai Gopal menyikutnya dari belakang.

"Ngapain, sih? Cepat pesan makanannya sana. Aku akan carikan tempat duduk untuk kita," kata Gopal.

"Oke." Taufan mengacungkan jempol seraya nyengir lebar. Ia berpisah dengan Gopal yang beranjak untuk mencarikan tempat duduk, sementara dirinya sendiri melangkah ke arah kasir untuk memesan makanan.

Taufan bersyukur antrean pembeli tidak terlalu panjang. Hanya ada dua orang yang tengah mengantre di depannya, dan beberapa orang lain di kiri-kanannya, di bagian kasir berbeda. Biasanya restoran cepat saji seperti ini cukup ramai, tapi mungkin karena jam makan siang juga belum tiba, orang-orang belum lagi berdatangan untuk membeli makanan.

Saat gilirannya tiba, Taufan tidak lantas segera memesan. Ia memilih untuk melihat-lihat menu yang terpampang di belakang meja kasir lebih dulu, memutuskan ingin memesan yang mana.

"Untuk makan di sini atau dibawa pulang?"

Suara lembut yang menyapanya membuat Taufan menoleh. Ia tertegun, baru menyadari petugas kasir yang melayaninya ternyata seorang gadis muda yang cantik. Sangat cantik. Usianya mungkin tak terpaut jauh dari Taufan sendiri. Penampilannya sederhana, memakai seragam karyawan restoran yang dipadukan dengan kerudung merah muda dipakai menutupi kepalanya, membalut sempurna sosok wajah yang tengah tersenyum ramah pada Taufan.

"Um, halo? Apa anda jadi memesan?" Ucapan gadis itu menyentak Taufan dari keterpanaannya. Ia menggaruk pipi canggung dan segera memalingkan wajah, sedikit malu karena ketahuan menatap gadis merah jambu itu terlalu lama.

"Uh, ya ..." Taufan kembali mengalihkan pandang pada daftar menu untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya. "Saya mau memesan dua paket ayam dan nasi, juga dua gelas _cola,"_ ujarnya.

"Baiklah." Gadis itu mengetikkan pesanan Taufan di mesin kasir. "Untuk makan di sini, 'kan?"

"Ya," Taufan mengangguk. Ia diam-diam mencuri pandang kembali pada gadis itu. Diliriknya papan nama kecil yang tersemat di bagian bawah kerudungnya. _Yaya, ya?_

"Apa ada pesanan lain?" Gadis itu —Yaya— kembali bertanya seraya mendongak.

Safir Taufan bertatapan dengan sepasang karamel jernih miliknya dan ia merasakan pipinya sedikit merona.

"Um ..." Taufan bingung harus memesan apa lagi, tapi ia masih ingin berlama-lama bicara dengan gadis ini. "Saya pesan ... es krim. Choco Top," ujarnya seraya menunjuk produk es krim yang diiklankan tepat di belakang meja kasir.

Senyum Yaya sedikit memudar. Taufan bisa melihat ekspresi gugup yang berusaha ditunjukkan gadis itu sementara ia mulai menyarankan beberapa produk makanan penutup lain.

"Tidak, tidak. Saya pesan es krim itu saja," kata Taufan, tak mengerti kenapa Yaya harus menyarankan produk lain padanya. Lagipula ia sebenarnya tidak begitu ingin mencicipi makanan manis saat ini. Namun sepertinya satu _cone_ es krim tidak masalah.

"Ah, baiklah." Yaya kembali mengulas senyum, yang kali ini kelihatan pasrah. Ia menghitung biaya makanan yang dipesan Taufan, dan Taufan langsung menyerahkan uangnya untuk membayar. "Silakan tunggu sebentar. Pesanan anda akan segera disiapkan."

Taufan mengangguk. Ia berdiri menunggu sembari mengawasi Yaya yang dengan cekatan menyiapkan makanan dan minuman pesanannya. Dua piring ayam goreng tepung beserta nasi, juga dua gelas kertas minuman cola dengan segera disajikan di nampan. Terakhir adalah pesanan es krim Taufan, yang kini juga tengah dipersiapkan oleh sang gadis merah muda.

Yaya mengambil satu _cone_ dan mengisinya dengan es krim vanila, seperti yang diminta Taufan. Ia kemudian melangkah ke arah mangkuk saus cokelat untuk menambah sentuhan akhirnya. Baru saja ia mencelupkan es krim vanilla itu ke dalam saus, es krim itu tergelincir lepas dari _cone-nya_ dan masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mangkuk cokelat.

Taufan sedikit terkejut, tapi Yaya hanya menghela napas panjang seolah ia sudah menduganya. Gadis itu bergegas menyingkirkan es krim yang jatuh dan menyiapkan yang baru. Taufan mengawasinya kembali bersiap mencelupkan es krim ke dalam cokelat, saat kejadian itu kembali terulang. Es krimnya lagi-lagi jatuh sebelum sempat dilumuri saus cokelat.

"Maaf." Yaya menoleh pada Taufan seraya meringis. "Bolehkah anda memesan es krim yang lain saja? Sejujurnya ... saya tidak terlalu mahir membuat yang ini," gumamnya dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Taufan diam-diam mengulas senyum geli. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi memelas Yaya yang tampak putus asa, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Saya pesan es krim yang biasa saja. Tanpa saus cokelat," ujar Taufan, masih mengulum senyum.

Yaya tampak mendesah lega. Ia mengambil satu _cone_ dan sekali lagi mengisinya dengan es krim vanila. Namun kemudian ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Uh, bisakah anda membiarkan saya mencobanya sekali lagi?" pintanya, menoleh pada Taufan.

Taufan mengangkat alis, tapi ia tetap mengangguk. Diawasinya gadis itu yang kembali melangkah ke arah mangkuk cokelat. Melihat ekspresi gugup Yaya entah kenapa membuat Taufan ikut-ikutan merasa cemas. Peluh menetes di keningnya meski pendingin ruangan masih menghembuskan angin sejuk dari langit-langit.

Keduanya sama-sama menahan napas saat Yaya kembali mencelupkan es krimnya ke dalam saus cokelat dengan hati-hati. Kali ini Yaya tampak benar-benar berkonsentrasi, dan Taufan juga ikut merasa sama tegangnya. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat es krim yang sudah berlumur cokelat itu sepelan mungkin. Matanya langsung berbinar saat sang es krim tetap duduk manis di _cone_ -nya, sama sekali tidak bergeser, apalagi jatuh.

"Aku berhasil!" pekiknya gembira.

Para petugas kasir yang lain menoleh mendengar jeritan Yaya, juga beberapa pengunjung yang duduk tak jauh dari sana. Namun ia tampak tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh mereka dan berjalan menghampiri Taufan sambil menyerahkan es krimnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Saya berhasil membuat es krim Choco Top ini!" serunya.

"Selamat!" Taufan ikut berseru senang, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar melihat betapa gembiranya gadis itu dengan hasil jerih payahnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya saya berhasil," ungkap Yaya malu-malu. "Biasanya selalu gagal, dan saya sering dimarahi manajer."

Taufan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia memandang es krim di tangannya dan mendadak merasa begitu sayang jika nanti harus memakannya. Apa ia bisa menyimpannya untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah, ya?

"Kalau begitu selamat menikmati makanan anda," ucap Yaya ceria, mendorong nampan berisi pesanan Taufan padanya.

"Terima kasih," balas Taufan, tersenyum samar. Ia mengambil nampan makanannya dan bersiap pergi, tapi kemudian ia kembali mendekati Yaya dengan ragu. "Uh, namaku Taufan," ujarnya, memperkenalkan diri.

Yaya tampak terkejut, tapi ia lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ah, aku Yaya," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Taufan cepat. "Maksudku ... aku sudah melihatnya di _badge_ namamu," gumamnya, menggaruk pipi malu.

Yaya hanya tertawa pelan. Ia menatap Taufan dan menunggunya kembali bicara sementara berjaga kalau-kalau ada pembeli lain yang datang.

"Uh ..." Taufan tampak gugup dan juga ragu, tapi Yaya tetap menunggunya bicara dengan sabar. "Boleh ... aku minta nomor ponselmu?" ujar Taufan akhirnya. Ia mendongak untuk memandang Yaya yang lagi-lagi tampak terkejut.

Semangat Taufan sedikit surut mendapati Yaya yang hanya bergeming menatapnya dengan aneh dan tak juga mengatakan apapun. Namun ia belum ingin menyerah terlalu cepat.

"Uh, kalau kau tidak mau memberi nomor ponselmu, bagaimana kalau aku menemui nanti setelah kau selesai bekerja?" kata Taufan, mencoba memasang senyum menggoda terbaiknya. Sayangnya ia terlalu gugup (ayolah, Taufan. kau bisa dengan mudah menggoda gadis di kampus, kenapa yang satu ini saja tak bisa?), dan senyumnya justru terlihat seperti ia tengah meringis. "Kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan atau, uh ... makan, mungkin?"

Taufan melihat Yaya mengangkat kedua alisnya, sementara ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Saat Yaya tak kunjung membalas ucapannya, Taufan mendesah pasrah dan memilih untuk menyerah.

"Yah, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau," ujarnya, tersenyum pasrah. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dan terima kasih untuk, uh ... es krimnya."

Taufan baru saja hendak berlalu pergi, saat suara Yaya kembali menahan langkahnya.

"Jam lima sore."

"Hah?" Taufan berbalik dan menatap gadis itu heran.

" _Shift_ kerjaku berakhir jam lima sore," ujar Yaya dengan wajah tertunduk yang jelas tampak merona. "Kau bisa menemuiku setelah itu."

"Yang benar?" Safir Taufan melebar tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu ke sini jam lima sore nanti."

"Oke."

Yaya mengangkat wajah dan pandangan mereka untuk sesaat bertemu sebelum keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajah malu.

Setelah itu Taufan bergegas pergi sementara Yaya kembali sibuk melayani pembeli yang kembali berdatangan. Taufan menahan diri untuk tidak berjingkrak senang saat ia akhirnya mendatangi Gopal yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Kau habis dari mana, sih? Pesan makanannya di planet Mars apa bagaimana?" sungut Gopal yang jelas kesal karena harus menahan lapar lebih lama.

"Ehehehehehe."

Taufan hanya cengengesan lebar seraya mendudukkan diri di hadapan Gopal. Ia memandangi es krim di tangannya sambil tersenyum-senyum senang, sementara Gopal hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan mulai menyantap makan siang dengan tenang.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** :

Halo! Fanlady kembali lagi dengan fic baru! Dan kali ini TauYa, yeay xD /plak

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat honeyleens, yang ngasih inspirasi buat nulis fic ini. Idenya terlalu manis dan sayang untuk nggak dituangin. Dan juga berdasarkah petuah dari kak kurohimeNoir, 'lebih baik langsung dikerjain daripada cuma dipikirin', akhirnya aku langsung nulis fic ini sebelum mager duluan menyerang xD

Aku mutusin buat jadiin fic ini entry untuk #BBBThankUNext *coret*karenasebenarnyaakubingungmaubikinapabuateventinihaha*coret*.

Dan karena fic ini terinspirasi dari honeyleens, jadi aku mau mendedikasikan ini untukmu juga!

Thank you so much for every positive supports that you've been giving to me lately. We may be not known each other for too long, but I've been really grateful for all your support. You have no idea how much your words have been encouraging me to do things (mostly TauYa haha). Tbh, it was kinda surprised me knowing you ship TauYa too? 'cause I think you're not really into any ships in this fandom haha. So, thank you for sailing along with this ship, and thanks again for all your kind words and supports!

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain~!

p.s. di bawah masih ada extra, lho ;)

.

.

.

 **Extra**

"Mama, kami pulang!"

Yaya menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun makanan di meja makan untuk menyambut kedua anak kembarnya yang baru saja pulang. Mereka langsung menghambur ke arahnya saat memasuki dapur dan memeluk Yaya erat.

"Hm, kenapa muka kalian berlepotan begini?" tanya Yaya, mengusap wajah keduanya yang lengket. "Kalian habis makan es krim?"

"Um! Papa yang beliin!" sahut Sophie ceria.

"Dasar. 'Kan mama sudah bilang, jangan makan manis dulu sebelum makan siang. Nanti kalian tidak mau menghabiskan makanannya lagi," ujar Yaya, menyentil hidung keduanya.

"Ehehe, habis papa yang nawarin, sih," kata Ryan.

"Mama, mama. Benarkah mama dulu pernah bekerja di restoran _fast_ food?" Sophie bertanya peasaran.

"Ya. Kalian tahu dari mana?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Papa tadi cerita. Katanya papa ketemu sama mama di sana, waktu dulu mama nggak bisa bikinin es krim Choco Top buat papa!"

Wajah Yaya merona, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, Taufan berjalan masuk ke ruang makan sambil menenteng tas sekolah kedua anak mereka.

"Wah, baunya harum. Makan siangnya sudah siap?"

"Iya, sudah," sahut Yaya. "Ayo, anak-anak, kalian ganti baju dulu terus langsung turun buat makan, ya?"

"Oke, mama!"

Kedua anak kembar itu saling berlomba naik ke kamar mereka di lantai atas, meninggalkan Taufan dan Yaya yang kini hanya berdua di dapur.

"Kamu cerita apa tadi sama anak-anak?" tanya Yaya, menyilangkan lengan di depan dada.

"Hm, aku cerita soal mama mereka yang tidak mahir membuat es krim yang dicelup dengan saus cokelat sampai harus mengulang beberapa kali karena terus gagal," ujar Taufan, menyeringai samar.

"Hei, aku hanya gagal dua kali tapi setelah itu langsung berhasil!" protes Yaya, memanyunkan bibir cemberut. "Lagipula setelah itu aku tidak pernah gagal lagi, tahu."

Taufan tertawa. Ia meletakkan kedua tas di tangannya di kursi meja makan dan beranjak menghampiri Yaya.

"Dan kau harus berterima kasih padaku untuk itu, 'kan? Karena kekuatan cinta dariku, kau jadi tak pernah gagal membuat es krim itu lagi," ujar Taufan dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Yaya hanya mencibir, dan Taufan lagi-lagi terkekeh. Ia menarik sang istri dalam rengkuhan lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya yang tertutup hijab.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan es krim Choco Top? Untuk mengenang masa lalu?" tawarnya.

"Hm, baiklah," Yaya mengangguk setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Semoga saja nanti petugas yang membuat es krimnya lebih mahir darimu, jadi kita tidak harus menunggu lama karena es krim yang terus gagal," goda Taufan, membuatnya mendapat satu sikutan menyakitkan di rusuknya dari Yaya.

"Jangan meledekku terus, Taufan!" gerutu Yaya jengkel.

Taufan tertawa kecil dan kembali mengecup kening Yaya. "Aku cuma bercanda, _sweetheart_."

.

.

.

 **fin**


End file.
